


The Gravesite

by FlyingPigMonkey



Series: The Snakes and Ladders Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Future Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingPigMonkey/pseuds/FlyingPigMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just need a little push...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gravesite

Everyone else had left some time ago, but Angelina remained standing next to the newly covered grave. The air was beginning to cool as afternoon turned into early evening. The breeze began to pick up, softly waving her hair in front of her face and chilling her still damp cheeks.

She knew she had to go home at some point, but why? She had nothing to go home to but a dark flat littered with Fred's things, each a reminder of what she lost just a week ago. So far she had been able to crash on Katie's sofa, but her friend had begun trying to push her to try getting back into her normal routine. _But she just doesn't understand! Things will never be normal again._

And so alone she stood, that stone slab staring right back at her, doubt creeping up on her. _I don't think I can ever go back there._

Angelina steeled herself as the faint sound of footsteps in the grass knowing it was likely one of the Weasley's. While she had lost her boyfriend, that was nothing compared to loosing a son or a brother; it wouldn't be fair to expect one of them to comfort her. As the young man walked up beside her, she could barely keep her control. For a brief moment she actually believed it was Fred standing next to her. But no, her Fred wasn't missing an ear. Quickly wiping the fresh tears that had escaped she continued looking forward, waiting for George to speak first.

The single twin stood in silence a while as they continued to watch the headstone, almost as if expecting movement of some sort. But eventually the spell seemed to break.

"Let me take you home."

She took a deep breath before answering, "I can't. Not yet."

"Come on, Angie. It's getting dark."

And indeed it was, she hadn't even noticed. Nor had she realized she had started shivering. _I should have worn a jumper._ "I can't. I'm not ready."

George looked over at her, waiting to speak again until she was facing him. "You'll never feel ready, but you just have to go." His bloodshot eyes were still moist from a recent cry, his suit mussed up already. "I'll stay with you."

Sniffing, she forced a smile for her old friend before taking his hand in hers. "Thank you George."


End file.
